Premier anniversaire
by Tididooo
Summary: One shot écrit pour un concours dont le sujet était l'anniversaire de Sam. J'ai choisi son premier anniversaire!


John se réveilla avec cette impression devenue habituelle que le monde s'était écroulé sur lui

Premier anniversaire.

John se réveilla avec cette impression devenue habituelle que le monde s'était écroulé sur lui. Passant une main lasse sur son visage pour chasser les derniers vestiges du sommeil, il leva son corps lourd de fatigue et se dirigea vers le landau où pleurait son dernier né. Se penchant au dessus de l'enfant, il ressentit ce pincement au cœur, ces émotions contradictoires qui le submergeaient à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son tout petit.

Il y a un an, la vie semblait parfaite. Il y a un an, on plaçait dans ses bras ce petit être au regard intelligent. Il y a un an, Mary était toujours en vie, merveilleusement belle malgré la fatigue de l'accouchement. Il y a un an, Dean était un petit garçon rieur, plein de vie, et qui parlait sans cesse avec un débit si impressionnant que John lui prédisait une grande carrière de commentateur sportif.

Il y a un an, il ne connaissait rien de l'existence des démons et des êtres surnaturels. Il y a un an, il était heureux.

Tandis qu'il berçait Sam en lui donnant son biberon du matin, John sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il jalousait presque l'innocence de son fils, et en même temps se raccrochait à ce petit signe d'espoir qu'il représentait. Avec lui il ferait mieux, Il s'occuperait bien de lui et lui épargnerait aussi longtemps que possible la confrontation avec le mal et la violence. Il savait qu'il avait déjà échoué avec Dean. Depuis ce soir là, il y a six mois, son adorable petit garçon s'était muré dans un silence douloureux, se contentant d'obéir patiemment aux ordres de son père et de s'occuper de Sammy lorsque John ne pouvait le faire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se reposer autant sur un enfant de cinq ans et il s'en voulait pour cela, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était les seuls moments où il sentait une interaction se produire avec son fils mutique et traumatisé. C'étaient les seuls moments ou Dean semblait être moins malheureux. Il aurait voulu faire mieux, il avait essayé de faire mieux. Le constat d'échec était amer et sans concession.

Il reposa son bébé repu et endormi dans son berceau, déposant un baiser délicat sur son front. « Bon anniversaire, fils… je sais que je ne peux pas t'offrir grand-chose, mais je te promets que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

John s'éloigna vers la salle de bains, combattant ses idées noires. Il chassa ses larmes et les dernières traces de sommeil avec un peu d'eau froide et fit face au reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. Celui d'un homme mal rasé, aux cheveux trop longs, aux yeux rougis et bouffis de larmes, les traits tirés par la fatigue, l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil. Il n'arrivait même pas à reconnaître cet homme, cet étranger si faible et abattu qui s'apitoyait lamentablement sur son sort.

« Quelle lavette tu fais là, Winchester. » marmonna-t-il en soupirant. Demain, il devait rencontrer un certain Elkins, qui devait lui en apprendre un peu plus sur ce que Missouri Mosley lui avait laissé entrevoir du monde surnaturel. S'il hésitait encore il y a quelques heures, il était maintenant plus décidé que jamais. Pour ses fils, pour Mary, il devait retrouver la créature qui avait détruit sa famille et la tuer. Lui faire payer, coûte que coûte. Il inspira un bon coup et entreprit de se raser et de se couper les cheveux. Le résultat final n'était certes pas parfait, mais il se sentit plus humain, enfin prêt à affronter le monde extérieur.

Il entendit les gazouillis de Sam dans la chambre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas un gros dormeur. John eut un petit sourire en réalisant à quelle vitesse il avait changé. Il marchait tout seul maintenant. Ses pas étaient encore hésitants parfois mais Dean était toujours là pour l'empêcher de tomber, veillant sur son petit frère comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et Sammy avait trouvé un moyen de le remercier, à sa manière. Au milieu des sons inarticulés qu'il émettait et qui ressemblaient de plus en plus a des mots, Sam appelait déjà son frère « Dee ». John sentait son cœur se réchauffer à chaque fois que le petit tendait les bras vers son aîné en l'appelant ainsi, lorsqu'il apercevait la lueur de joie qui s'allumait dans les yeux du grand frère. Peut-être existait-il un moyen de sauver Dean de son enfermement, après tout.

Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'il entendit le pas léger de son fils aîné entrer dans la chambre et se diriger vers le lit de bébé. Penchant la tête pour voir sans être vu, John regarda avec émotion Dean escalader les barreaux de bois pour se pencher au dessus de son petit frère et déposer un léger baiser sur le front du bébé qui répondit par un rire joyeux. Dean lui retourna un sourire magnifique qui emplit la pièce d'amour et de tendresse. Et, doucement, d'une voix un peu enrouée de ne pas avoir servi pendant si longtemps, il murmura : « joyeux anniversaire, Sammy ! »

Les plus beaux cadeaux ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit…


End file.
